ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Visita Surpresa
Visita Surpresa é o primeiro episódio de BEN 10: PROTETOR DO OMNIVERSE Enredo BECO DESCONHECIDO (DIMENSÃO 21) 07 de março de 2015, 11:00 EDT Uma figura estranha está fugindo de alguém. É tarde da noite ela está ofegante. A figura para em um beco sem saída . Um flash de luz verde é visto, revelando a identidade da figura, uma versão alternativa de Kevin, Kevin-21, uma parede se forma atrás, ele tenta fugir mais se cria outra parede na sua frente. Kevin-21: Tennyson, para com isso. Isso já foi longe demais! A parede some e logo é revelado o que parece ser uma versão alternativa do Bloxx. Ele dá um soco Kevin-21, tal como a sua visão fica borrada. CASA DE BEN 07 de março de 2015, 23:03 EDT De volta ao cronograma original, Ben está jogando Lutadores de Sumô. É tarde da noite e está chovendo. Em um flash de luz azul, Azmuth então se teletransporta no chão ao lado de Ben. jogando o console do jogo para o alto: Azmuth? O que você quer aqui? Azmuth: Eu tenho informações cruciais. Ben: O que é desta vez? Invasão? Gêmeo do mal, se for já tenho um! Azmuth: Um pouco de ambos. Uma versão alternativa de você de outra linha de tempo está planejando entrar em nossa linha do tempo e escraviza os habitantes da Terra, inclusive você. Ben: Outro de mim? Eu acho que não, está belezura é minha e de mais ninguém, quer dizer nossa de mim e do Albedo. Azmuth: Você tem que trazer Gwen e Kevin até aqui agora e eu vou explicar nosso dilema a eles! Ben bate a tampa do Omnitrix, e ele se retrai, revelando a ligação, o que Ben ativa. Bate-lo, e os ícones de quatro braços, Fantasmático, Gosma, Chamalien e Acelerado, o seletor destacando ícone do Gosma. Ben pressiona para baixo no mostrador, e um flash de luz verde o engole. Como a pista transformação começa a tocar, um Ben completamente verde aparece em um fundo verde escuro com luz bolhas verdes atrás dele. Ele se agacha e os seus ossos se dissolvem em lodo verde. Seu corpo externo também se dissolve no lodo verde, sem os olhos, projetor anti-gravidade e Omnitrix símbolo. Seus dois olhos formar, e seu projetor anti-gravidade é materializada acima de sua cabeça. Finalmente, seu símbolo Omnitrix aparece em seu peito e ele representa. Gosma: Gosma! Gosma se transforma em uma bola e salta para fora da janela. Logo, ele retorna na mesma forma (de bola), com Gwen e Kevin. Ele deixa-os cair no chão. e Kevin, atirados no chão: Ufa! espanando-se Kevin se levantam: É melhor ter uma boa explicação para nos acordar no meio da noite! Gosma se transforma de volta em sua forma normal e um flash verde o engole, voltando em Ben. que sai atrás de Ben: Eu explico. Uma versão do mal de Ben de outra linha do tempo vai vir aqui e tentará matá-los. Kevin: E exatamente como? SEDE DOS ANULADORES(DIMENSÃO 21) 07 de março de 2015, 11:17 EDT Kevin-21 está preso à parede, com tubo verde preso ao peito. Os tubos são conectados a uma máquina grande, com um pequeno orifício no seu interior. Kevin-21 luta para escapar, sem sucesso. Ben-21, em seguida, entra. Ben-21: Você tem muita coragem de fugir de mim, Levin. Ele caminha em direção a máquina e coloca o braço do Omnitrix no buraco. Fluxos de energia verde na máquina, que, em seguida, faz o seu caminho para os tubos de Kevin-21. Kevin-21: Não! Por favor, não! Suas roupas começam a rasgar, os olhos tornam-se verde, a cabeça se alarga, e seu corpo torna-se tampão, se transformando em Kevin-21 Forever, que quebra as grades de seus punhos. Ben-21: Perfeito. Ninja Forever, traga-me batatas fritas de pimentão! Ninja Forever entra com um saco de batatas fritas de pimentões. Ben-21 puxa-o. Ben-21: Levin, vai patrulhar a cidade e destruir tudo e todos que você vê. [ Kevin-21Forever]: Não vou, tente me fazer ir! Ben-21: Isso é muito, muito ruim para você. Ninja Forever entra com um pacote e entrega algo que se parece com uma luva. Ben-21: Você já ouviu falar das Luvas da Conquista Ray?.Parece que você vai ter que sofrer, então. Seu dedo quase pressiona o botão, a poucos milisegundos de ser ativado. Forever, grunhir: E-esta bem. Ben-21 faz gestos para ele para sair. CASA DE BEN 07 de março de 2015, 11:23 EDT Ben e sua equipe ainda estão conversando com Azmuth. Gwen: Como você sabe tudo isso, Azmuth? Paradoxo, geralmente lida com coisas tempo. Azmuth: Paradoxo me disse. Omnitrix de Ben emite um sinal sonoro, indicando uma chamada. atendendo a chamada: Olá? do outro lado: Olá, Ben Tennyson. Eu sou o Encanador Zack Taluno. Por favor, venha para o Monte Rushmore Sede dos encanadores o mais cedo possível para discutir uma fuga de um dos nossos prisioneiros. Ele é um dos seus inimigos. Ben: Uh, estarei lá! Ele bate na tampa do Omnitrix e torce o anel. Os ícones de Idem, Besta, Acelerado, Estrela-Polar e o pior são mostrados. Ícone do Acelerado é realçado. Ben da um tapa na marcação e ele á envolto em luz verde. A pista de transformação começa a tocar e um Ben completamente verde aparece em um fundo verde escuro com luz bolhas verdes pulsantes rapidamente atrás dele. Ele se agacha e seus contratos de caixa torácica e sua pele fica azul. Espinhos crescem em seus braços e pernas, um por um, e sua cabeça e olhos remodelar. Seus olhos se tornam totalmente verde, e suas formas máscara preta. Ele cresce mais alto e seu símbolo Omnitrix aparece em seu peito. Acelerado dobra os braços, levantando. Acelerado: Acelerado! Ele foge, deixando uma rajada de vento por trás. Kevin: Ele sempre faz isso. PERTO DO MONTE RUSHMORE 07 de março de 2015, 23:33 EDT Acelerado ainda está correndo. Acelerado Quase lá. Ele vem para uma derrapagem direito sob as cabeças dos presidentes. Acelerado: Eu não estou vendo uma porta, por onde será que eu entro? Um Encanador se aproxima dele. Encanador: Ben Tennyson? Sou eu. Zack Taluno. Prazer em vê-lo, Sr. Tennyson. Acelerado é coberto na luz verde e ele volta a ser Ben, apertando a mão dele. Zack: Agora, vamos discutir a fuga. Ben: Quem é o fugitivo? Zack: Eu tenho más notícias, senhor. É... O Albedo. chocado: Você está brincando comigo, né? Estou tendo que resolver um caso de outro de mim, e você vem me dizer que meu ‘’clone’’ fugiu! Zack: Infelizmente, é isso mesmo senhor. Desde que ele voltou à sua forma humana adolescente, fomos mantendo um olhar atento sobre ele. Ben: E você não tem ideia de onde ele possa estar? Zack: Ele não deixou nenhum rastro atrás. Sinto muito,senhor. Ben: Está tudo bem, e me chame de Ben. De repente, uma esfera rosa aparece do nada. Quando ele desaparece, vemos Gwen, Kevin e Azmuth. Gwen cai no chão. Kevin: Ah, cara. Ele eleva a cabeça. apontando para Azmuth: Você poderia nos ter teletransportado aqui. Azmuth: E perder uma viajem com uma Anodita? Acho que não. Ben: O que há de errado com você, Azmuth? Você não poderia me importar pelo menos um pouco coma Gwen? Azmuth: Por que eu deveria? Ben: Porque, ela não consegue se teletransporta igual a sua ‘’TECNOLOGIA’’! Kevin: Porque não adianta ser o ser mais inteligente em cinco galáxias se você não se importa com ninguém além de si mesmo. Zack: Senhor primeiro pensador senhor, eles têm razão. suspirando: Muito bem. Eu peço desculpas pela minha atitude. Gwen recupera a consciência. Ben: Você está bem? Gwen: Sim, eu acho. Ben: Enfim, vamos voltar para Albedo. Zack: Sim. Bem, nós já confiscamos o Superomnitrix, mas uma vez que ele já pode transformar mentalmente, não é um problema para ele. SEDE DOS ANULADORES(DIMENSÃO 21) 07 de março de 2015, 23:43 EDT Eon se teletransporta com as Mãos do Armageddon. Ele a coloca no chão. Eon: Eu tenho as mãos. Devemos começar a invasão? Ben-21: Sim. Ative o artefato. As mãos de Eon brilho roxo, mas, de repente, Barriga-21 e Encantriz-21 jogam uma granada neles e ela explode fazendo com que eles caiam longe. Ben-21: Quem se atreve? da cabeça de Tummyhead-21: A Resistencia! Ben-21: Destoam-nos! Nada vai ficar no meu caminho! Ninja Forever dispara shurikens de energia, mas Encantriz-21 bloqueia com um escudo mágico. Ben-21: Manny! Manny-21 entra. Manny-21: Mais membros resistência? Patético. Ele pula no ar, batendo os punhos no chão como ele cair, tornando Encantrix-21 e Barriga-21 cair no chão inconsciente e os fades escudo mágico. SEDE DA RESISTÊNCIA (DIMENSÃO 21) 07 de março de 2015, 11:45 EDT Gwen-21 está assistindo a luta inteira em uma TV através do ponto de vista de Encantriz-21. Gwen-21: Nós temos que ajudá-los imediatamente! Rook-21 entra na sala. Rook-21: Gwen, o que foi? Gwen-21: Encantriz e Barriga foram nocauteados. Ben não deve ser capaz de ativar as mãos! Rook-21: Eu recomendo fortemente que você me teletransporte para outra dimensão para eu buscar ajuda! Gwen-21: Não. Se alguma coisa lhe acontecer, a Resistência deixará de existir. suspirando: Devidamente anotado. Ele sai do quarto. SEDE DOS ANULADORES (DIMENSÃO 21) 07 de março de 2015, 23:46 EDT Eon dispara continuamente raios nas mãos para ativá-las, mas nenhum efeito aparente. Ben-21: Por que está demorando tanto? Eon: Nada vai funcionar. Eu tentei tudo, mas... Ben-21: Você é totalmente inútil. Manny faça-me um favor e mostre-lhe a saída. estalando os dedos: Com prazer, chefe. Eon: Não... Você prometeu? Manny-21 agarra Eon pela sua capa e arrasta-o para longe. Ben-21 passos para cima e torce a marcação de seu Omnitrix. Ele percorre os hologramas de Aquático, Enormossauro, NRG e Bloxx, acabou parando em holograma do Contra-Tempo. Ele pressiona para baixo no mostrador e um flash verde o cobre. A pista transformação começa a tocar e uma completamente verde Ben-21 aparece em um fundo verde escuro com luz bolhas verdes pulsantes rapidamente atrás dele. Ele se agacha. Sua caixa torácica se expande e remodela em engrenagens. Seus ombros se tornar circular e seus dedos se tornar atarracado. Sua cabeça se torna cilíndrico e seus olhos se tornam totalmente verde e circular. A saliência semicircular cresce em sua cabeça, e vidro aparece em seu peito, iluminado verde. Suas pernas reformular e tornar-se mais amplo, e as listras pretas aparecem em seus pulsos e coxas. A transformação está completa. Contra-Tempo: Agora, onde estávamos? Seu peito brilha e ele solta um poderoso raio tempo de verde nas mãos. Fora do azul, uma explosão atinge seu ombro direito e um pedaço de sua armadura cai. friamente: Blonko. Rook cai do teto e coloca sua Proto-Arma de volta em seu ombro. Rook-21: Ainda me lembro do tempo que você me chamou de "parceiro". Contra-Tempo: Isso pertence ao passado, e alias você que me chamou de parceiro. Rook-21: De fato. Ele transforma a Proto-Arma em um Arco e dispara flechas de energia. Contra-Tempo simplesmente destrói-as com um raio. Contra-Tempo: Sério? Flecha? Contra mim? Rook-21: De fato. Flechas, contra você. A perna de Contra-Tempo cai fora, com uma seta ligada a ela. Rook-21: Eu nunca perco. friamente rindo: Rook, Rook, Rook. Você nunca aprende. Ele está envolvido em uma luz verde, transformando em Atômico. Atômico: Mora feliz, parceiro não que eu ligue! Há-Ha-Ha Rook-21: Ben, não me destrua. Eu te imploro. formando uma esfera de energia: Haa-mee-na, haa-mee-na... Rook-21 dá passos para trás com medo. Atômico: ... Haa-mee-na! Vencedor Nuclear! Ele libera uma grande explosão, destruindo a parede, e Rook-21, Encantriz-21 e Barriga-21 desaparecem. como o pós-explosão dissipa: Se você estivesse do meu lado, isso nunca aconteceria. E alias nunca quis ter um parceiro! Nem o Vovó, a Gwen , O Kevin e Você. Há-Há-Há... SEDE DA RESISTÊNCIA (DIMENSÃO 21) 07 de março de 2015, 23:56 EDT Gwen-21 está vendo toda a cena na tela de mais cedo. Gwen-21: Rook, não! Uma luz verde brilhante engolfa o quarto e Rook-21, com sua armadura danificada, se teletransporta. Gwen-21 o abraça. Gwen-21: Graças a Deus você está bem! Depois que Kevin desapareceu, eu não poderia ter recursos para perder você também. Rook-21: Encantriz e Barriga não evacuaram do local. Precisamos resgatá-los. Vilgax-21 entra na sala. Vilgax-21: Eu irei. Gwen-21: Não tenho certeza se posso confiar em você completamente, Vilgax, mas vejo isso como um teste, então eu vou ter certeza sobre suas verdadeiras intenções. Vilgax-21: Como você deseja. Ele sai do quarto. Gwen-21 pega um dispositivo pequeno e travá-lo para repara-se. Rook-21: Grato. Gwen-21: Eu preciso que você para me fazer um favor. Rook-21: O que é? Gwen-21: Utilizando o protótipo da máquina de espaço-tempo, eu preciso de você para recrutar a ajuda de outras linhas de tempo. Rook-21: Vou fazer isso pelo meu bem e pelo bem de todos e de tudo. Gwen-21: Vamos para a sala de experiência. Eles saem da sala principal. À medida que chegar à sala do experimento, eles caminham para o meio, onde uma mini versão das Mãos de Armageddon . Rook-21: Estou curioso para saber aonde exatamente este dispositivo vai me levar. Gwen-21: É aleatório. Você pode acabar em uma terra árida, ou um mundo perfeito. Rook-21 suspira. Rook-21: Eu estou pronto. Gwen-21 ativa a máquina, e um portal aparece. Rook-21 entra. FORA DO MONTE RUSHMORE 08 de março de 2015, 00:01 EDT Ben e sua equipe e Azmuth ainda estão conversando com Zack. Zack: se ele tentar ir para sua forma suprema, ele vai reverter para uma Galvan regular, e ele vai se transformar em um bebê com todas as suas memórias apagadas. Ben: Uau. Fantastico que inteligente. Eu me pergunto quem foi que- Antes de ele terminar a frase, um portal se abre sobre ele e Rook-21 cai sobre ele. Rook-21: Minhas sinceras desculpas. Ele ajuda a Ben se levantar. Kevin: Quem é você deveria ser? Rook-21: Meu nome é Rook Blonko e eu preciso de sua ajuda. Ben: Cara, nós nem sequer conhecê-lo. Rook-21: Minha linha do tempo está em grave perigo. Ben Tennyson vai destruir a todos nós. Ben: Eu? Azmuth: Foi o que eu disse. Rook-21: Siga-me no meu cronograma e tudo será explicado. SEDE DA RESISTÊNCIA (DIMENSÃO 21) 08 de março de 2015, 00:17 EDT Ben, Gwen, Kevin e Zack estão na base da Resistência na Dimensão 21. Gwen-21, Rook-21 e Vilgax-21 também estão lá. Gwen: Então, nesta linha do tempo, Ben passou mal porque Bellwood foi destruída? Vilgax-21: De fato. Ben: Eu não tenho certeza se posso confiar em você, Cara de Peixe. Só porque o outro de mim quebrou seu braço e assumiu Vilgaxia, você virou bom? Vilgax-21: Pense nisso desta maneira. Se eu ainda estava mal, eu teria tentado roubar o seu Omnitrix. Olhos de Ben ficam vesgos. Zack: Então, como podemos ajudar exatamente? Gwen-21: Ben tornou-se mais poderoso ao longo dos anos. Com você aqui, que vai ser muito mais fácil. Ben: Eu ainda não posso acreditar nisso. Parece uma trama de vídeo game ou algo assim tipo de desenho animado, igual daquele desenho que o jovem transforma parte do seu corpo em maquina. Vilgax-21: Não é hora de falar de desenhos , Tennyson. Kevin: Será que temos um plano ou o quê? Rook-21: Eu tenho algumas sugestões. SEDE DOS ANULADORES(DIMENSÃO 21) 08 de março de 2015, 12:21 EDT Ben-21 está na frente das Mãos de Armageddon. Ben-21: Não funcionou... Mas por quê? O que é que está faltando? De repente, Billy-21 entra na sala, segurando um pequeno dispositivo. Ben-21: Ah, Billy. Você tem alguma coisa para me mostrar? Billy-21: Sim. Eu estava fazendo a verificação regular da cidade e notei uma estranha... Anomalia de espaço e tempo. Ben-21: Esclareça. Billy-21: Parece que o continuum espaço-tempo foi dobrado, mas apenas por alguns segundos. Ben-21: Então quer disser que algo entrou ou saiu do meu mundo! Billy-21: Afirmativo. Ben-21: Você não está esquecendo alguma coisa? Billy-21: Afirmativo, senhor. Ben-21:Eu tenho algumas Hipóteses que esse foi um trabalho da Resistência? Sim. Sim, senhor. [Ben-21, sorrindo: Excelente notícia. Envie P'andor e Manny para acharem que ou o que saiu de outra linha temporal. Agora vá! Billy-21: Agora mesmo, senhor. Ben-21: Agora, terei uma pequena conversa com o meu espião. Minutos depois, Ben-21 atinge a sala principal, onde ele caminha para o grande ecrã de computador. Ele mexe no teclado, e algumas pequenas abas aparecem na tela, antes de exibir a Dimension 21 e a versão equivalente de Jimmy Jones. Ben-21: Jimmy. Jimmy-21: Chefe. O que você precisa? Ben-21: O que os membros da Resistência estão fazendo? Jimmy-21: Eles são ... Uh, em uma reunião perguntando onde Kevin está. Ben-21: Mantenha-nos fora de meus domínios. Jimmy-21: Sim, senhor. Na casa de Jimmy-21, Jimmy-21 termina a chamada de vídeo com Ben-21. Jimmy-21: Eu tenho que avisar a Resistência. SEDE DA RESISTÊNCIA (DIMENSÃO 21) 08 de março de 2015, 12:32 EDT Os heróis acabaram de discutir seu plano para afastar Ben-21. Gwen-21: Tudo bem, vamos embora. Como eles estão prestes a se levantar, um holograma de Jimmy-21 aparece no meio da tabela em um holopad. Vilgax-21: Senhor Jones. Jimmy-21: Gente, eu ter- Espere Ben? Ben concorda. Jimmy-21: Não é a partir desta linha do tempo, não é? Ben: Que garoto inteligente. Jimmy-21: Gwen, eu acho que o plano de Ben é algo colossal. Ele queria saber o que estava fazendo. Eu disse que estava apenas querendo saber onde (parece longe da tela)... Kevin... Esta. Kevin: Ei, eu não me viu aqui. Gwen-21: Jimmy, onde está Kevin? Jimmy-21: Uh, um... ele deixou esta mensagem meses, apenas no caso de ... você sabe o que, basta olhar para a gravação. A gravação do humano Kevin-21 aparece no lugar de Jimmy-21. Kevin-21: Ei, Gwen. Estou gravando esta para que eu possa dizer-lhe algumas coisas. Até agora, eu já teria sido mutado. Sinto muito por eu ter deixado que eles me capturassem. Eu não serei capaz de falar com você nunca mais, e eu quero dizer que você tem que parar com Ben. Quando estou mutado, eu não quero brigar com você. Tente está fugindo de mim, quando me veem. Eu te amo, Gwen. Sinto muito. O holograma desaparece e o holograma de Jimmy-21 reaparece. Gwen-21 soluços, tentando segurá-lo. Jimmy-21: Você ouviu o Kevin. Temos que lutar para trás, não importa o que acontece. Rook-21: Correto. Vamos enfrentar Ben. Todo mundo fica de pé, além de Gwen-21. Ben: Nós vamos esperar... Na car- naval que quer que nós vamos usar. Gwen-21: Vocês ir em frente. Vou monitorar a partir daqui. Ao sair da sala, Gwen-21 pega um medalhão de seu bolso. Ela abre para revelar uma foto dela e Kevin-21. Ela aperta-o bem. Gwen-21: Eu vou te salvar. PROTO-Caminhão (DIMENSÃO 21) 08 de março de 2015, 12:40 EDT Kevin: Este é o seu nave? Rook-21: De fato. Ele também funciona como um caminhão, daí o seu nome, o Proto-caminhão. Estamos nos aproximando de nosso destino. As terras fora da base do aniquilador são perigosas mais com o Proto-caminhão atravessaremos elas com segurança . Todo mundo sai da nave e caminha pelo buraco feito durante a batalha de Ben-21 e Rook-21. Ben: Qualquer coisa poderia sair e atacar-nos. Vilgax-21: Qualquer coisa (encarando Ben)... Ou você Tennyson.Uma figura atira contra Vilgax-21, fazendo-o cair no chão. Todo mundo se vira para ver, é Manny-21 que pula em Vilgax-21 e usa a sua mão robô transformada em uma perfuradora para perfurar o rosto de Vilgax-21. Ninja-21 Forever, Kevin-21 Forever, Ben-21 e, finalmente, Pierce-21, sair das sombras, um por um. Ben-21: A Resistência está fazendo mais um esforço inútil para me derrotar, hein? Não importa. Tudo o que você mais gosta vai morrer de qualquer maneira. Pessoal... Ben: Pessoal... e Ben-21: ... Ataquem! Todo mundo nas respectivas equipes olham um para o outro, Ben e Ben-21 ativam seus Omnitrixes. Ben: É agora ou nunca. CONTINUA. grandes Eventos * Dimensão 21 faz sua primeira aparição. * Base dos Aniquiladores e Base da Resistência fazem suas primeiras aparições. * Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth fazem suas primeiras reaparições. * Kevin-21, Zack, Tummyhead-21, Charmcaster-21, Gwen-21, Rook-21, Vilgax-21 e Jimmy-21 fazem suas primeiras aparições. * Ben-21, Ninja-21 Forever, Eon, Manny-21, Billy-21 e Pierce-21 fazem suas primeiras aparições. * Gosma e Acelerado fazem suas primeiras reaparições. * O Monte Rushmore Sede dos Encanadores faz sua primeira reaparição. * Bloxx (Dimensão 21), Contra-Tempo (Dimensão 21) e Atômico (Dimensão 21) fazem suas primeiras aparições. * O Proto-Caminhão (Dimensão 21) faz sua primeira aparição. personagens * Ben Tennyson (primeira reaparição) * Gwen Tennyson (primeira reaparição) * Kevin Levin (primeira reaparição) * Kevin Levin (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição, anteriormente) * Azmuth (primeira reaparição) * Zack Taluno (primeira aparição) A Resistência * Tummyhead (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Charmcaster (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Gwen Tennyson Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Rook Blonko (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Vilgax (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Jimmy Jones (Dimensão 21) (primeira reaparição) Vilões Os Anuladores * Ben Tennyson (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Kevin Levin (Dimensão 21) (como Kevin Supremo-21) * Para sempre Ninja (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Eon (primeira aparição) * Manny Armstrong (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Billy Bilhões (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) * Pierce Wheels (Dimensão 21) (primeira aparição) Aliens Usados por Ben * Gosma (primeira reaparição) * Acelerado (primeira reaparição) Por Ben-21 * Bloxx (primeira aparição) * Contra-Tempo(primeira aparição) * Atômico (primeira aparição) Curiosidades * Este é o primeiro episódio de Ben 10: Protetor do Omniverse. * Bloxx (Dimensão 21) é o primeiro alienígena usado na série. * Gosma é o primeiro alienígena usado por Ben na série. * Este é o primeiro episódio que Lord of Omniverse escreve por ordem episódio. * Há duas referências sobre o video game Injustice: Gods Among Us. * A cena entre Contra-Tempo e Rook-21 é semelhante às citações confronto entre Superman e Arqueiro Verde. * Não existe Eon-21 pois ele é um viajante temporal, e ele se juntou à Ben-21 pois também queria destruir á todos e a tudo! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Ben 10: Protetor do Omniverse